


De Fort Bow au 22e de Cavalerie

by malurette



Category: Les tuniques bleues
Genre: F/M, Gen, I don't even know how to tag this, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des trucs et des bidules... 1ère vignette : Des bêtises à propos d'uniforme et de cicatrices. 2ème: Devoir, corvées et jalousies. <br/>3ème : Et savoir rester modeste. <br/>4ème : Tactique parfaite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discussion dans la rocaille...

> **Titre :** Dans la rocaille près de Fort Bow  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les tuniques bleues  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Chesterfield et Blutch (et Tripps et Bryan en bonus)  
>  **Genre :** nawak  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Lambil et Cauvin, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** "uniforme" pour 31_jours (29 avril '07)  
>  **Prompt :** "Chargez !" pour Modocanis  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~500, principalement de dialogue
> 
> "Où il est question de courage, d'uniforme, et de charge héroïque. Hum ?"

Sous le soleil aux alentours de Fort Bow, quatre cavaliers passaient.

« Aaah, la nature, le calme, les grands espaces libres…  
\- …les serpents à sonnette, les coyotes, les Indiens…  
\- Blutch, vous n’êtes qu’un rabat-joie.  
\- Mais quand même les gars, qu’est-ce qui vous pousse à venir passer toutes vos perms dans ce trou ? et avec toute la route d’ici au front…  
\- Ça commence par un A.  
\- Ça tout le monde le sait.  
\- Sauf elle.  
\- Ben oui, mais c’est pas comme si- euh…  
\- Tripps, une seule remarque de travers sur _Elle_ et ça se passera mal.  
\- Comme tu vois Bryan, c’est sans espoir. Il n’ose même pas prononcer son nom, alors être honnête avec elle tu penses bien !  
\- Blutch, ‘me semble que vous êtes mal placé pour parler de courage.  
\- Courage, Sergent ? oooh, mais je n’ai pas prononcé ce mot. C’est vous qui l’avez dit.  
\- Y’a intérêt ! Vous salissez le prestige de l’uniforme et les valeurs du soldat par votre lâcheté !  
\- Moi ? Allons donc ! La fumée des champs de bataille et les retombées de poudre à canon, je veux bien croire, mais pas moi.  
\- Ah ça, c’est sûr, vous ne récoltez que des bleus en tombant de votre stupide canasson de cirque-  
\- Aah, n’insultez pas Arabesque !  
\- Mais un vrai soldat verse son sang au champ d’honneur ! il n’a pas honte de saigner ! il ramène ses blessures de guerre comme des médailles !  
\- Et revient exhiber ses cicatrices à la fille du Colonel, oué, on sait. Nyerk.  
\- Blutch, je vous avais prévenu. Partez au galop si vous ne voulez pas que je vous loge une balle là où personne ne pourra croire qu’il s’agit d’une blessure honorable.  
\- Non mais, parlez pour vous : _qui_ ici a une cicatrice sur les fesses ?  
\- C’est. Un. Ordre. »

Clic, fit le chien du pistolet du sergent Chesterfield. Sous le soleil du côté de Fort Bow, un cavalier lança sa monture, rapidement suivi par trois autres.

« Quand même, Sergent, vous ne croyez pas que vous exagérez ?  
\- Nan.  
\- N’empêche, Blutch l’a bien cherché…  
\- Si tu le dis.  
\- Z’allez voir. Attendez deux secondes : CHAAA-RRGEEEEZ ! Voilà, ouvrez bien les yeux.  
\- Aaaah-  
\- ...  
\- Ouille.  
\- Qu’est-ce que je vous disais. »

Dans la rocaille près de Fort Bow, un soldat gisait à terre, non loin de son cheval. Trois cavaliers s’en approchèrent avec précaution.

« C’est un réflexe. Il est tombé avant même qu’Arabesque ne fasse la morte.  
\- Hehehehe…  
\- Blutch, cessez de ricaner bêtement, dites à votre cheval de se relever et remontez en selle.  
\- Grmmbl.  
\- Je n’ai pas bien entendu.  
\- À vos ordres, Sergent.  
\- À la bonne heure.  
\- Oh, Blutch, blague à part : pour le Sergent et sa Ms Appletown, on comprend. Mais toi, pourquoi tu l’accompagnes à chaque fois ? comment vous faites pour vous supporter ?  
\- C’est pas juste pour nos beaux yeux que tu reviens ici, ah-ha.  
\- Ben les gars, vous savez bien qu’il serait tout perdu sans moi, capable de se faire trucider pour de bon par les Sudistes s’il n’avait pas à me faire la leçon après chaque charge.  
\- Vu sous cet angle…  
\- Et puis, comment résister à un homme capable de vous embrasser les doigts de pied sans raison apparente ou de braver l’état-major pour vous éviter la court martiale alors même qu’il clame qu’il vous déteste, hmm ?  
\- Blutch !! »


	2. Quelle corvée !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non mais genre, comme s'il pouvait être jaloux de ça !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Quelle corvée...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les tuniques bleues  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Blutch/Chesterfield, Chesterfield/Amelie Appletown  
>  **Genre :** déni  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Raoul Cauvin, Louis Salverius et ‘Lambil ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "jalousie" pour Sioban_Parker"> juste comme ça parce que ça me faisait plaisir de partager l’amour des Tuniques bleues (printemps '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Mais non, il n’est pas jaloux. Qu’est-ce qu’ils vont s’imaginer, encore ? Le gros sergent est libre de pleurnicher après son Amelie s’il le veut, Blutch s’en fiche. Ça n’est pas comme s’il risquait de parvenir à quelque chose, avec elle. Les filles de colonel, tout le monde le sait, ça aime un bel uniforme d’officier avec une peau de bébé dessous. Le corps gras, pâlichon et couturé de cicatrices d’un bête sergent anonyme, elles s’en fichent.

Qui c’est, à votre avis, qui s’assure que ledit bête sergent n’en récolte pas trop, des cicatrices ? Qui c’est aussi, qui vérifie qu’elles guérissent bien, s’il se fait quand même trouer la peau ? Qui c’est, encore, qui offre sa petite épaule compatissante quand le gros sergent, sérieusement imbibé, pleurniche après sa belle ?

Vous vous rendez compte, le boulot que c’est, de s’occuper d’un sergent du Vingt-Deuxième de Cavalerie de l’Armée US ? non ? Ben une fille de colonel ne saurait pas faire. C’est lourd. C’est fatigant. C’est éprouvant. S’il veut aller lui confier tout ça, grand bien leur fasse. Il leur souhaite bien du plaisir à tous les deux.  
Même, il en sera bien content, en fait : il sera débarrassé d’avoir à jouer les nounous. Bon vent, à lui la liberté !

…il en sera soulagé au moins toute une semaine avant de s’apercevoir que quand même, ce gros bébé de sergent lui manque…


	3. Avoir le triomphe modeste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La réussite selon Blutch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’importance d’avoir le triomphe modeste (ou en tout cas d’essayer)  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les tuniques bleues  
>  **Personnage :** Blutch  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Lambil, Cauvin, et quelques autres ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** Blutch, "J’ai réussi !"  
> pour Fumseck_62442 sur kyrielle_100 (mars ’10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

La vie du caporal Blutch est une longue suite d’essais et d’erreurs. Comme il a appris à avoir le triomphe modeste, les plus grandes de ses réussites il les passe sous silence. Celles dont il se vante devant les copains, si elles font plaisir, ne sont même pas les plus spectaculaires.

Lui et Chesterfield dans le temps, ont maîtrisé en quelques semaines l’équitation et même quelques figures de voltige à cheval. Plus tard, tout seul, il ne s’est pas arrêté là et a enseigné à Arabesque les tours qui leur ont si souvent sauvé la vie par la suite.   
Mais sa plus grande réussite, c’est d’avoir su dresser son bête brave gros sergent lui-même à réagir à des gestes et des phrases spécifiques, sans même qu’il s’en rende compte. Ça lui permet de déserter temporairement sans se faire trouer la peau illico presto ni à son retour. Et ça aussi, ça leur sauvera plus d’une fois la vie à tous.


	4. Question de tactique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toute une technique pour ne pas se faire massacrer sur place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Question de tactique  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les tuniques bleues  
>  **Personnage :** Blutch  
>  **Genre :** un peu cynique ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Lambil, Cauvin, et quelques autres ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Alors Sekia rigole comme un gamin attardé et le trio de crétins en profitent pour se barrer vite fait avant le carnage. »  
> d’après Drakys sur un Arbre à Drabbles (16-26 juillet ’10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Se barrer vite fait avant le carnage, c’est là toute l’astuce pour survivre, affirme Blutch. L’ennui, c’est que devant, c’est plein de gens qui veulent vous massacrer, derrière, c’est plein de gens qui courent massacrer ceux d’en face, à côté, il y a ce sergent qui préfèrerait le tuer lui-même que lui laisser affronter « le déshonneur de la désertion », en haut, he bien, il ne sait toujours pas voler…

Ne reste donc qu’en bas : tomber de cheval avec souplesse, sitôt (voire même avant) les premiers coups de feu tirés.

Tout bénef’ : ça se double d’une sieste dans l’herbe !


End file.
